


Personal Growth (Inibri-style)

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Personal Growth, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Sith Inibri and Jedi Sass haven't seen in a while, so their reunion ends up oddly sweet.





	Personal Growth (Inibri-style)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassHeliosAzuras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/gifts).



> It feels good to be back to write these dorks <3! Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <33!

“What’s with the look?”

“Excuse me?” Inibri asked. He focused on Sass who was mere inches from his face. He pushed him back annoyed, only for the cursed Chiss to bounce back laughing. It was expected, of course, yet instead of feeling usual irritation from this behavior, Inibri felt something else.

“You look like something’s bothering you. Want to tell me about it?”

“Why would I tell you anything?” The snappy words were rougher than Inibri intended, and it definitely didn’t make him feel better to see how much Sass’ face fell.

_What is wrong with me?_

“Well… I don’t know,” Sass said. He retreated to his side of the bed and pulled the sheets to cover himself more. Inibri bit his lip as the freshly bruised, blue skin disappeared. “Talking usually helps- at least, it should, since you’re not alone with your burdens anymore.”

Inibri stared at Sass in silence, wondering when he had grown so much. Yet, they had been apart for a long time, so this shouldn’t be such a surprise. People did grow and become more mature after all.

“But… It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. I-”

“I missed you.”

The words were out before Inibri could help it. He cleared his throat and watched in slow motion how Sass’ expression shifted from confusion to a careful grin. He moved closer again, bringing their bodies together.

The kindling of previous heat was still there, though Inibri cared more about the look on Sass’ face. The joy it had. It… felt strangely good.

“I can’t believe you missed me- Wait, no!” Sass’ hugged Inibri eagerly before laughing, “I can’t believe that you would admit it to me!”

“People grow,” Inibri pointed amused. “And, even though I consider myself above most… I can still grow too. Though, there are some things that will never change.”

With a shift use of the Force, Inibri easily pinned Sass against the sheets. The excitement was clear on his face, something that Inibri relished. He leaned into kiss him, though it quickly turned into rough neck nibbling.

“A-ah, Ini…” Sass whined. His hands tried to grasp a hold of Inibri, but they were denied and pinned above his head. Because that’s where he looked most beautiful-

“I missed you too.”

Inibri paused. He glanced at Sass, only to see him grinning completely idiotically which was the most heartwarming sight in the galaxy.

“Don’t try your luck,” Inibri warned, only half-serious, while moving his fingers down on Sass’ body. He traced the past bruises carefully, not wanting to hurt him too much.

He had definitely missed this.


End file.
